


Another Universe for you

by marve1fan30o0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marve1fan30o0/pseuds/marve1fan30o0
Summary: When Peter Parker got snapped away Tony Stark didn't take it well (understatement of the century ik) Anyways he builds a time travel machine but it malfunctions and he gets sent 17 years into the future where he finds a boy in a tent that looks familiar...Also, this is after endgame.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

this part is just like the backstory?? idk. like what happened before the time machine?? also italics are thoughts. 

Tony Stark P.O.V. 

"oh, man.." 

"it was the only way" 

I looked down in disappointment What did he mean by it was the only way? was that everyone who would- 

"Mr.Stark I don't feel so good" No-no not Peter.

"I don't know what's -- I don't know what's happening. I don't--" 

He fell into my arms and clutched me tightly while he began to cry 

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... "

I put him on the ground and he said the words that broke me 

"I'm sorry" then he faded away.

I looked at my hands and saw that I wasn't disappearing 

I wasn't fading away into ashes as he did or feel the pain he did.

It should have been me. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up with a line of sweat just above my brow. As I wipe it off I remember where I am. What we were discussing. There was a horrible pain in my stomach as I realize I haven't eaten. I turn and see Pepper looking worried.

More worried than usual. as I looked around I realized there were machines by me.

"What, Whe-"I start but I got cut off by Pepper 

"Avengers Compound." As she says that memories come flooding back. 

*flashback*

"i-i lost the kid" 

Time skip

"Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming." 

"Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus." Cap Says.

"And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need? I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all youse -" 

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" Rhodey Starts

"Alive and otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not- that's what we needed!"

"Well, that didn't work out, did it?" Cap Stated.

"I said, "we'd lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers." 

There were blurred voices. 

"We need you. You're new blood. Bunch of tired old mules! I got nothing for you, Cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar." 

Then after a few seconds, there is something bright blue in my hand.

"Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide." 

A few people were calling his name but he didn't listen to them.

"I'm fine" 

*End of flashback*

"Where are they?" I Question.

"Thanos," Pepper says bluntly. 

I groan and put my hands on my face. 

"I know," says Pepper. 

HI, thanks for reading this! it is absolute trash but you know someone might like it! 🤯

this story (including author notes) has 508 words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he time travels this might be the longest chapter and the most important

this chapter is the most important because well, read the title.it might be the longest too. anyways the rights of marvel and its characters do not belong to me. 

I sat in the med-bay doing nothing for hours. Well, that's not completely correct, it just felt like it. 

Here's a list of what I did 

-looked through files 

-waited

-looked through files who died 

-waited

-fixed part of my suit 

-waited

So yeah. I. did. nothing. 

Everyone was still grieving but I felt that we should do something. Right then and there an idea hit me right in the face. 

\------------

"TIME TRAVEL?!" Cap shouted so loud it echoed. 

"yes Cap, time travel, if we go back we can get the stones then return them," I say again. 

"Why return them couldn't we just..." Rhodey then made a weird hand gesture.

"First off that's horrible," Bruce starts.

"its Thanos, "Rhodey says. 

"And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future." 

"Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." 

"Bingo," Clint says. 

"That's not how it works."

Everyone jumped. How a blue cyborg named Nebula could hide is one of life mysteries. 

"Well, that's what I heard," Clint says looking a little disappointed. 

Bruce looked shocked. "What? By who? Who told you that?" 

"Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time -" Rhodey started listing off names. 

"Quantum Leap -" said Thor. Everyone looked at Thor shocked. 

"What I watch shows." 

Everyone was put into a mind-numbing silence after that piece of information came out.

"anyways......A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time -" Rhodey started again. 

I had to stop them before he lost any more brain cells. 

"Hot Tub Time Machine -" there went 107 more brain cells.

"Ok guys we get it," I said 

Bruce started to place and said' "I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future..."

"exactly," I said.

"Tony this won't work it just...no. You can't mess with time its just not possible." Nat states. 

"That's because no one has tried yet." I reason.

Clint hesitated, then said, "maybe it will work." 

"Finally someone who speaks English!" I joke. 

"Ok just don't make things worse than it already is," Nat said. 

\------------

Bruce and I finished the time machine and it took up the whole room that we were building in. 

"Ok, Tony we just have to test it!" Bruce Exclaimed 

Nebula and Ratchet no Rocket made the suits and they, well they um, yeah. 

So I tapped my suit activator and stepped on the platform. 

"okay back 17 years-" Bruce starts but I cut him off. 

"Wait. 17 YEARS! I thought like, you know, 1 week!" I Exclaim. 

"BYE!" I get sucked down into the, what do you call, it time passage? 

I hit the ground and groan. 

"ouch"

I look at my surroundings. Around me were trees and a bunch of them at that. 

I look behind me a see the tent that I and Pepper bought for Morgan when she was older. "oh no" 

Hi, guys hope you liked that cliffhanger! there are including author notes 551 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he time travels nothing to much


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony time travels and sees a person he never thought he would see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is also on Wattpad same username. these characters do not belong to me they belong to Marvel

As I walk over to the tent I hear someone talking and making car noises. I walk further and see a boy half in the tent half out. He has dark brown hair and is very small. As I walk towards the boy I hear a woman's voice talking to the boy and I back out of view.

"Come on now Ben you want to make cookies?" 

"No.," said the boy named Ben 

"Are you sure...." the woman assures. 

"I'm sure" the boy responds.

"Ok then," said the woman but she kept talking as she walked away "jeez I guess I will have to eat these all by myself!" the woman said in a loud voice.

Ben suddenly sat up and shouted 'WAIT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT PART!!!" I laugh a little at Ben's reaction. The woman looked around with a smile on her face and I finally got a clear look at her.

She had light brown skin with frizzy brown hair tied up in a bun, she had a white shirt with the spider-man logo on it. on top of the shirt, there was a green jacket with a ton of pockets. She had dark blue jeans and black Converse's. As I looked up I realized she also got a clear shot of me.

"Ben get behind me now," she said with her teeth clenched. 

"bu-" Ben started but got cut off by the look the woman gave him. "ok Mommy."

Mommy? That does make a lot of sense. As the woman walks up I see she almost presses a button on her wrist but then mumbles "no he- but-no he-he shouldn't see this" 

"who?" oh no did I say that out loud. shit.

If it was even possible the woman got even madder "who. WHO!"Yelled the woman. "HE HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU DECIDE TO DISGUISE LIKE HIM!!!" 

I stagger backward."w-what? he who?" I am genuinely confused at this point.

"w-what? Oh OH GIVE UP THE ACT." the woman roars so loud I wouldn't be surprised if people from across the world can hear.

"Mommy..." starts Ben.

"not now Ben." says the woman still looking at me.

"Mommy. MOMMY!" yells Ben.

"WH-" starts the woman with a furious look but then she sees why Ben was trying to get her attention and her look turns into worry. 

A car had pulled into the driveway. 

As the person was getting out the woman hid me behind a bush. I peered over the edge and almost threw up.

Why you might ask? 

He was there.

Peter Parker was alive and right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can probably guess who the "woman" is by the description  
> hope you like the story.  
> also sorry this chapter is so short :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker was alive and right there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated since October. i got into mha though! M*neta can go fuck himself and Shinso deseveres his spot in class 1-a. support momojirou and have a good day!

The woman with frizzy hair looked like she would explode any minute and he doesn't blame her he's about to too. But she would explode with anger he's going to explode with tears that he has held back for 5 years. Tony look over more and see that in his struggle to keep the tears back Frizzy hair is over hugging Pete. Ben looked jubilant that Peter was here. "Hey MJ!" MJ....that name.... Ben.....why were their names so familiar?

Peter finally acknowledged the kid next to him and his face got so bright Tony was sure he was going to go blind,"Hey munchkin! What have you been up to?" 

Ben opened his mouth to speak but Frizzy hair (MJ???) cut him off.

"He's just been playing outside with his toys. he's such a big fan of Star Wars. he could give you a run for your money Pete," MJ says, in a gleeful tone. Peter winced at the name but tried to hide it with him beginning to talk. he knelt down and said, "Hey Ben! Who's your favorite character? because i think i know...." Pete teases.

Ben blushed and looked down like he was ashamed but, you could hear the smile in his voice when he says, "Poe.... and hey! you know hes pretty too!" Tony snickered at that but he wasn't wrong. He was pretty. 

Peter too thought it was funny and chuckled as he got up and smiled at MJ who was looking preeeeeeeeeeetttttttttty stressed and forced a smile back. Peter, the oblivious idiot, didn't noticed how stressed MJ was and went inside with Ben at his side telling him about the story he was playing. once they were inside MJ gave him the same look that pepper gave him when he gave her the strawberries. Pissed but hiding it. and if she didn't scare him before he was scared now.

MJ started walking up to him and he seriously considered just playing it off like he was an impostor, but he sat up tall and tried to prepare a speech that would get him out of this mess but it was snatched and thrown out of the window as MJ started talking to him. 

"whats your name."

"Tony Stark"

"bullshit"

"but its true!"

"Why?"

yep. a whole script that Tony made up in his head completely obliterated by one word.

"uhhhhh... what."

MJ looked ready to kill him but held back and sighed. "why? after everything Peters gone through. He has been turned into dust, hit by a train-" A TRAIN!!! "and convicted of murder-" kid you've got to be fucking with me, "so don't you think he has gone through enough? I'm getting tired with all of the impostors and fakes but he, god bless his soul, hasn't so don't you think he has gone through enough?" 

Tony stares back at her slack-jawed and closes and opens his mouth trying to find something to say. Really kid a FUCKING TRAIN???? MURDER??? and he still is okay with everything.and what about the fakes? God kid sometimes you can freak out. 

MJ sighed and told him "go back to your home or wherever you come from" and turned around and made her way to the house. Tony, thinking he should do the same turned around and found something that destroyed him physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

His watch.

His TIME TRAVELING MAP of a watch.

Crushed and broken into a million pieces. 

..............fuck....................

whelp there went his way home.

Tony turned around and held back tears and ran in the direction that MJ went in and found himself in front of a newspaper on the ground. it was April 5th ,2038. and he was in front of HIS house but he wasn't the only one there. 

MJ looked shocked and ready to scream at him as she walked up to him and took him by the shoulders and started to drag him back to where he was last. But she wasn't the only one there.

Time seemed to stop as his eyes met rapidly blinking brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOOOoOoooooOooooOOOOOooo   
> cliffhanger!!!!!!  
> i hope you liked this and have a good day bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seemed to stop as his eyes met rapidly blinking brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so for this it is Peters pov as you probably guessed

Peter P.O.V. 🕷️❤️💙  
\-----------------------  
As Peter puts Ben in the house and makes him a snack (it's just a cookie lol) he hears someone running to the door. 'It's just MJ, not the police. that was years ago Peter get ahold of yourself,' Ben tries to grab another cookie but thanks to his spider-sense (peter tingle) he catches him right in the act.

"How do you do that!", questions Ben. Peter winked and replied with "Parent sense, your mom has it too bud so be careful," He ruffled Ben's hair but Ben glanced at him with a face full of fear. "Hey, bud I didn't mean it like that. She won't do anything she's nice ok? we are nothing like your last 'parents'," Peter put air quotes around the word Parents to say they weren't good parents. "in the last 3 years have we done anything to you bud?" Peter questioned softly. 

"No...but-" Ben started but Peter cut him off. 

"We will never hurt you bud. No matter what okay?" Ben still looked unsure so he said, "I pinky promise and if that's not official I don't know what is," Ben agreed when he intertwined his pinky with his. 

"Okay bud I'm going to go outside and see what is taking MJ so long" Peter stated as he ruffled Ben's hair again but this time Ben giggled and when Peter turned around to go to the door he stole a cookie. 

Peter went outside and walked down the steps of the house. He heard a gasp and turned around. As he turned around he saw MJ with.......was that.....another fake. As he starts to tear up as the fake glances over MJs shoulder and sees him. The look of shock and misery were written all over their face but the expressions were fake he knew it. Peter blinks rapidly then finally wipes his eyes and mutters "I'm really getting sick of all the fakes so just go away, please" 

MJ looks shocked as she glances at Peter but it doesn't faze him. He holds the fake's shocked gaze and starts walking towards him. Why did this have to happen? Of all times?!

The fake gulped and had the courage to speak up "Kid i-" they started but Peter cut them off, "Stop faking. it's not worth it," The fake looked mortified at what he said. A real mortified...its-its probably because they got caught. 

MJ then spoke up and says "Hey Honey, why don't you go inside I can deal with them," then gives him a forced smile, but Peter then objects and says "MJ! I'm not getting chased by the whole world anymore! I can do this by myself!" MJ's face twisted into shock and then a sad smile. "Okay. I'm sorry Peter." she said and her attention went to the impostor "But you. You stay here" He nodded quickly as she let go of him.

Peter walked over to him and left a two feet space between them. "Name." 

The fake looked surprised at the question but then sputtered out "Tony. Tony Stark." 

Peter could feel the anger fueling through him as he said his name. "Real name." He growled.

"But that's my name!" Peter could see red now "Prove it!" Peter said in a fit of anger. He didn't know what he would do if it actually true. that he was Mr. Stark.

"When I first recruited you I sai-" he started but got cut off by MJ watching the whole thing. "everyone knows what happened since Peter gave an interview about that"

"what about.......the vulture?" he guessed. 

"same situation"

The fake (maybe?) nods and looked like he was searching for something then he found it. "You were on a field trip to MoMA but ditched when you saw the flying donut. You went over and saved me," he says in a choked voice. "after that, I told you to save the wizard," He continues. "But you were alien abducted and you were going to pass out but I gave you the iron spider suit then I told you to go home. You didn't of course and you gave the idea for how to save Strange. it was from the movie-" He was cut off by Peter when he said- "the really old movie Aliens" He swallows a sob and whispers "Mr. Stark"

"Hey kid it's good to see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys probably hate me from that ending. sorry about that! (I'm not sorry) as you probably guessed Peter and MJ are foster parents so yeah I just thought that would go with their characters. as I finished this I finished Taylor's new album evermore! it's really good and you should check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yeah this is just like if tony went in the future 
> 
> That's it...


End file.
